


The Wrath of Daniel

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: There's some fanon that Daniel is frequently bullied at the SGC. This is fanon that I tend to disagree with.





	The Wrath of Daniel

Daniel yanked his T-shirt over his head and bent to lace his boots. The four in the morning phone call had been interesting, especially since Daniel had, for once, been home in bed at an hour when you would actually expect him to be. General Jack O'Neill--and didn't that still sound weird to say--had woken him up and with barely a hello to give Daniel time to open his eyes, said, "Daniel. Unas on 661 are getting uppity and we've got allies on that planet. Go...do whatever it is you do to get them to not kill anyone. SG-9 is going as your back up." And then five minutes later another phone call while Daniel was still struggling to put his pants on. "Also, pick me up some bagels on your way in. The good ones. From that place. You know the one." Click. And two minutes after that. "Nevermind about the bagels, situation's getting more tense by the minute. I'll send Walter. Just get your ass in here."

So Daniel was running on five hours of sleep, under-caffeinated, and trying to remember how to say 'negotiate' in Unas when Captain Brian Cooper walked in. It wasn't like the newest edition to SG-9 had done it on purpose, but he couldn't have picked a worse time to screw with Daniel if he'd tried.

"You're the civilian."

Daniel rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and slipped his glasses on. Even sleep addled, he registered the disdain.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Huh," Cooper said. "Been waiting for you for over forty minutes."

Daniel finished pulling on his jacket and turned to face Cooper. "Sorry about that, I've been asking Sam to install a teleportation device in my house but she never does seem get around to it."

Cooper either didn't catch or ignored the edge in Daniel's voice. Since Daniel's penchant for biting sarcasm had once been registered as a lethal weapon on an alien planet (interesting mission report, that; Jack had never lobbied harder to keep a piece of alien technology than the muzzle the highly sound sensitive and empathic Erksnqy species had forced Daniel to wear), it was probably the latter.

"I don't see why we need a history geek along to go shoot a bunch of animals," Cooper said.

Daniel blinked, twice. Opened his mouth. Closed it. A marine wandered into the locker room, took one look at Daniel's face, and headed right back out.

Cooper, interestingly, didn't get shipped off to scrub toilets in Alaska. Having been subjected to a tired and coffee-deprived Daniel Jackson in full pissed off rant mode, Jack decided he'd suffered enough. He was studiously avoided by most base personnel for a few weeks, though, lest his stupidity earn them Daniel's ire by proxy.

A year or so later, when all had been forgiven, and Cooper had proved that he really was a the valuable member of the SGC that the folks at the Pentagon said he'd be, the incident was far enough in the past to be joked about.

Sitting on some desert planet or another, Reynolds had slapped him on the back and said, "Look in the bright side. At least you didn't insult Sergeant Harriman. I hear they ship people off to Antarctica for that."

end


End file.
